Where We Are
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Wyatt summons his baby brother back to the future but he accidental brings Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and baby Wyatt with him. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed.
1. Wyatt Halliwell

_I paced in front of my window, which shows me my empire. The one I built to keep my family safe. _

_But my little brother had to awkward and fight against me, even go as far as to go to the past to "safe" me. Ha!_

_There is a knock at my door, and I called for my right hand man to enter. _

_Kako is a low level demon but he is really smart, not as smart as me of course, and I sent him to figure out a way of getting my little brother back to where he belongs. _

_By my side. _

_"Anything?" I asked. Kako nodded and walked further into my room. _

_"I figured out a spell that needs the blood of a relative to call someone back to where they belong. All you need to do is let blood fall while you recite the spell and your brother should be returned to the present" he told me. _

_"And this only infects him?" I asked him. _

_"As long as no one is touching him when the spell is activated" said Kako and he handed me the spell and waited for my opinion. _

_"This is a mixture of three spells" I commented. _

_"Yes, My Lord" said Kako. _

_"I like it, and I'll love it if it works" I said and waved my hand to dismiss him. _

_He left and once I heard the door slam, and walked over to my table and grabbed my athame. _

_I began to chant. _

_A Time for Everything and _  
_to everything it's place _  
_Return what has been moved _  
_Through Time and Space  
__Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
__Heed the hope within my mind  
__Look for what needs to find  
Throughout space and time  
__Blood to Blood, I Summon thee  
__Blood to Blood, Come to me__  
_

_I pricked my finger and allowed blood to fall, watching it as it quickly turned from red to black. _

_See you soon, Christopher. _


	2. Back To The Future

Chris Perry was standing in the attic, doing what he always does, reading the Book of Shadows. Piper was making potions while Leo played with Wyatt on the couch, Paige and Phoebe were making a potion for demons that randomly showed up when Chris felt his heart quicken and blood race.

He gasped and stepped back, grasping his stomach, which felt like it was going to come out of his mouth.

"Chris, Chris are you okay?" he dimly heard someone ask.

He started to choke a little, no breath was getting into his lungs and he felt three sets of hands grab him and one hand on his shoulder - seven hands grabbing him. They began to steer him to the sofa but there was flash of bright light and then the attic was empty.

* * *

Groaning, Chris slowly woke up to find himself in the park, the park in his future. His mother, his father, his aunts and his baby big brother were sleeping. "Oh, Wyatt Wyatt what have you done?" Chris groaned, smiling at the fact his brother woke and looked at Chris, curiosity in his eyes. Chris smiled and picked up Wyatt before slowly waking up his family that do not know his family.

With Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige and up and standing, Chris began to explain, keeping a hold of Wyatt.

"We are in the future, my future, meaning that we are in danger. We have to get to the resistance and to do that I will have to call my uncles to get us there" said Chris, Wyatt smiled at him.

"We are going to meet your uncle?" asked Phoebe, excited. She was jumping up and down.

"Your going to meet my family and you are not going to like it" said Chris before he said: "Coop"

A heart appeared and then two men appeared.

"Chris?" asked Henry, peering at his nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Henry, I've missed you" smiled Chris and he shifted Wyatt on his hip.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Coop.

"Yeah, somehow I got brought back, and Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and this little guy here came back with me" said Chris.

"And they don't know you are?" asked Henry, staring at each off them, Paige the longest.

"They are going to find out" said Coop.

"I know, but I am putting it off as much as possible" said Chris, Wyatt smiled at him again.

"Your scared" said Coop.

"Yes, you take Phoebe and Paige and Henry, I'll take Piper, Leo and Wyatt" said Chris. Piper and Leo took each of Chris' arms.

He orbed while Coop took the others.

They appeared at a gate, which Henry opened and they walked to a small wooden shack.

Coop opened the door and disappeared, the others quickly followed - Chris still holding Wyatt, Piper had noticed that Chris seemed to depend on someone and that someone was Wyatt.

* * *

"So, your Chris' uncle?" asked Phoebe to Coop, smiling as he nodded.

"Biological uncle?" asked Phoebe.

"Marriage, I married his aunt" smiled Coop.

The group arrived at a wide tunnel that was sorted to look like a street.

Chris froze, his eyes widen and he paled slightly.

"Chris?" asked Piper, stepping forward.

"Stay back" warned Chris, Piper stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Leo.

"Your going to find out who I am, right to the last point, and you might not like it" said Chris, Wyatt looked at him.

"And how exactly is that going to happen?" asked Leo.

"My mother is going to yell at me" said Chris, his face paling even further as blue orbs appeared in front him.

"Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell" warned an elder Piper as she formed and she glared at her son.

Older Leo, Phoebe and Paige orbed in behind them and Prue flashed in.

"What?" whispered Phoebe but Coop, standing beside her, shushed her.

"Christopher you have one minute to tell me what you are doing back so soon before I blow you up!"

"You can't blow me up" argued Christopher.

"CHRISTOPHER!"


End file.
